Same Auld Lang Syne
by midnight-sun1918
Summary: Edward is a famous pianist. Bella is a rising singer. When they run into each other on Christmas Eve, will fate give them another chance to rekindle their love after five years? There's one problem though. Bella's married. Read and review. I love ideas!


**I don't own Twilight...sadly:(**

Edward's POV

It's Christmas Eve and I am stuck here at the grocery store. I needed some last minute stuff for my family's Christmas Dinner. Esme had me go out get what she needed. As I was walking down the frozen foods isle I saw a beautiful young woman. She had long brunette hair down to her elbows. As soon as she turned around I immediately recognized those big brown eyes.

It was Bella. My first love. My high school sweet heart. My everything. I still loved her to this day. It's been four years since we broke up. Four years since I became a world known pianist. As my piano career started to take off, my relationship with Bella started to fall. One day I got a call from a music producer say they wanted to make an album with me, and that's when everything changed

Flashback

"_Bella you will not guess who I got a call from love." I said as I came into her home. _

_"I'm guessing this is from someone very important cause you like you're ready to jump for joy." She said happily. _

_"Eclipse record label called me. They want me to fly down and talk making an album and if all goes well they want me to move down there to make more albums!" I said. _

"_Edward that is amazing, but that's in California. I won't be able to see you every day" She said sadly. _

_"Yes you will Bella I want you to come with me. We can still be together." I said. I was hoping she would say yes. I don't know what I'd do if Bella wasn't with me in Las Angeles. I'm nothing without her. _

_"Edward I'm not going to be able to go with you because I got accepted into Julliard." It's been Bella's dream to get into Julliard._

_Bella looked down and began to cry. I rushed over to her. "Shh Bella. Everything will work out. I'll fly down and visit as much as I can. We can make this work Bella." _

_"I don't think we can Edward. We'll be half way across the country from each other. We won't see each other every day and soon you'll forget about me." She said quietly. _

_Bella was completely wrong. I could never ever forget about her. "Bella I could never ever forget you. You're my reason for existing. Without you I'm nothing. Ti amo per sempre il mio amore." I said in Italian. _

_"Anch io ti amo. Piu dela mia stessa vita." She said back. _**A.N. Edward said I love you forever my love and Bella Said I love you too. More than my own life. **

"_This is why I need to let you go Edward. I want you to go and be successful in your music career. I don't want to hold you back. I can't do that to you." She continued to cry. "Bella you will _never_ hold me back." Then it clicked. It was the perfect way to keep her. _

_"Marry me Bella." She blink a few times. "What?" She asked. "I want you to marry me. It doesn't have to be anything big. We can go to Vegas and get married. If you want, we can keep it a secret for a while." I was determined to not let her go._

"_Edward I do want to marry you…but for all the right reasons. How can we maintain a stable marriage if we so far apart. It's killing me to say this but…"She took a deep breath and continued to speak. "I think we should take time apart and see what happens." _

_I didn't want to admit it but she was right about everything. We had to take some time apart. "You're right…about everything." I leaned forward and gave her one last kiss. I was short but loving. As I got up and walked to the door, I turned back to her. _

"_I just want you to know Bella, if you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, you can always call me. Oh and Bella" I looked at her and waited for a response. "Yes Edward." I looked at her with nothing but love and continued to talk. _

_"Io saro sempre ti amo non importa quello che succede. Sempre Bella la mia Bella. Il mio unico amore." It was true what I just said. _

_"Io ti amero per sempre ache il mio amore. Nulla potra mai cambiare la situazione." She said in the most beautiful Italian voice. With that I walked to my car drove away into the night._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sadly enough Bella was right. If we did stay in a relationship then I would not have been able to see her as much as I thought I would have been able to. They had me busy almost every single day. If I wasn't in the recording studio, then I was working on writing more songs, or performing somewhere. It killed me to be away from Bella but I knew we had to do it. There was never a day where she wasn't on my mind. Every night I would go to bed wondering if she was happy. I hoped she was. She had every right to be happy. She deserved to go to Julliard.

I slowly walked behind her down the frozen foods. After all this time, she looked more beautiful since the last day I saw her. She was slightly taller. Her hair was longer, and she had an amazing figure. Not that she never did have an amazing body. Finally when I had it in me I walk up to her and I touched her on the sleeve. She turned around and looked at me for a moment. She didn't recognize me at first but then her eyes flew opened wide. She knew it was me.

"Oh my…Edward is that you?"

**Cliff hanger :) Read and review. I love feedback and ideas.**


End file.
